


And Then They Were Naked in All But Their Souls

by Serinah



Series: That Fuckbuddies Story with Mutual Pining [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Porn with Feelings, SSaC, Shibari, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Stark's Red Thong of Justice, Tony in red rope, discovering kink, some talk and some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: In which ‘the what we really want - talk’ was supposed to happen. Too bad no one told them. They do negotiate finally though and Steve tries out something new for both of them.OR:Steve likes Tony’s problem. Because he’s a helpful fella.(Starts with the morning after.)





	And Then They Were Naked in All But Their Souls

**Author's Note:**

> You can read it separately, but previous stories will help. :) 
> 
> THANK YOU: Morphia - you were wonderful to work on it again and again until it really was better.
> 
> WARNING: Don’t try this at home without thorough research and keep scissors at hand! Steve has them too, I just didn’t write about it. Also, if you are well-versed in shibari art and something I wrote bothers you, let me know.
> 
> What I wrote is not actual instructions, so better google videos on youtube, there’s plenty. And I seriously recommend trying it, even if not for sex, rigging or being tied up can be so, so soothing!
> 
> IMPORTANT WARNING: It was pointed out to me, that some readers might be bothered about how this denial is going to go further on from here, so I decided to put a warning here (no idea how to tag it): Starting this story, Tony will not get to come for quite a bit. If you don't like it, then skip straight to the 5th story.

*o*O*o*

 

Very slowly, Steve scooted down the bed and slipped under the covers. Fortunately, Tony was already on his back so Steve had a reasonably easy access to his cock. It was perfect and still (or again) perfectly half-hard and Steve’s mouth watered.

 

Steve was an optimist, but it didn't mean he was naive. He knew there was no chance Tony would go on a date with him. Tony Stark did not date men, everybody knew that. Plus, he’d once overheard Tony rebuffing a young, reasonably attractive man with exactly the same words, “I'm sorry, I don't date men.“ He was nice about it, maybe even flirty, and at the time Steve had thought it was, not mean exactly, but maybe a bit thoughtless? Didn't Tony realize he would look like a hypocrite? A tease? But it was obvious now that Tony had known exactly what he was doing, because apparently, even though Tony Stark did not date men, he obviously slept with them. 

 

That was why Steve was under the covers, nuzzling Tony's crotch. Aside from the obvious reason, of course. Last night Steve had the best sex in his life, not only because it was Tony, but also because apparently, Steve liked bossing his partners around, keeping them a needy and horny mess. A part of him was still insisting that not letting Tony come had been a dick move, but Tony hadn’t protested, had enjoyed it, right? But clearly, enough was enough - it was time to see what Tony looked like when he came. 

 

When Steve first woke, he thought about dragging this out, edging Tony a couple of times more, but Steve was a strategist and he understood that however easily Tony had gone along with Steve's quirks last night, everyone had their limits. If he wanted any kind of real relationship with Tony, he would have to make sure that Tony wanted a repeat performance. Steve would have to move slowly and with caution, and he also had to be prepared for the possibility that there would never be anything real between them. Maybe Tony never had more than one night stands with men?

 

Steve had no idea what he’d do, if Tony wanted to keep it as a one-off...

 

Decision made, he put his face close to Tony's groin and inhaled, then nuzzled even closer and licked a long stripe starting from the balls and up to the tip. 

 

Tony made a small noise but didn't sound as if he was awake yet. Gently, Steve placed several open-mouthed kisses from the base to the tip and although Tony made another small noise, he didn’t wake.

 

Steve took the head into his mouth and this time he didn’t have to wait - Tony shivered, his breath hitching.

 

“Steve?” Tony’s voice was rough with sleep and he sounded confused, as if he had no idea if he was still sleeping or not.

 

“Keep your eyes closed and don't move.” It was difficult to sound stern while breathless with excitement. “If you move, I’ll stop,” he added.

 

“Oh, fuck.”

 

Tony was fully hard now, and honestly, so was Steve. Despite having just woken up, Tony started panting almost immediately and Steve sucked with a deep sense of accomplishment. Without letting him out of his mouth, Steve relocated from Tony’s side to between his legs and, leaning on the bed with one hand, put his other hand on his own dick. It felt so good he had to close his eyes.

 

Something about the restrained whimpering Tony was doing felt immensely freeing. Tony's muscles were tight as a drum, his hands flailing a bit at his sides as if he wanted to grip Steve’s hair.

 

“You can touch my hair if you want,” Steve said, as Tony keened at the loss of pressure around his cock.

 

Belatedly he realized that Tony wasn't supposed to move, but the fingers in Steve's hair felt so spectacularly good that he decided not to make an issue out of it. Tony's hands were purposefully gentle. He was obviously trying very hard to keep it that way. Steve tore the blanket off of them and glanced up. God, Tony was beautiful: breath short and mouth open, eyes screwed shut, his hips straining not to buck up. Steve’s heart swelled.

 

“Nghhh…” Tony let go of Steve’s hair and grabbed the headboard. He was full-body trembling, most likely not capable of rational thought, so Steve let go of himself, put his arms under Tony’s thighs, pressing his palms on his hips to hold him down, and continued sucking.

 

By the time Tony’s back finally arched up, as he half sobbed, half roared into his upper arm, Steve’s jaw was aching. He  held Tony’s cock in his mouth until he came down, then lapped up whatever was left and climbed up to gather Tony into his arms.

 

When Tony’s eyes fluttered open, Steve kissed his hairline and caressed his cheek.

 

“Way to discipline your team mate,“ Tony cheeked breathlessly. “Thanks, Cap.”

 

Steve couldn't help but smile at Tony’s blissed out face.

 

“Sure, Shellhead,” he replied tenderly. 

 

*o*O*o*

 

It was early, but Steve had always been an early riser. Tony wasn't. An involuntary smile tugged at his lips as he watched Tony sleep. Steve couldn’t believe that Tony was here, in his bed, and last night combined with this morning was… Steve had no words. Please, God, don’t let it be the last time.

 

Still, he doubted Tony would be very receptive to cuddly mornings. Everyone knew about Pepper and ‘taking out the trash’, even though Steve was sure he’d not rate as low as some random guy Tony’d brought home. Nevertheless, he had no intention of overstaying his welcome. 

 

With as little jostling as he could, Steve slipped out of the bed and went jogging.

 

When he returned almost two hours later Tony was still asleep, so he dumped the take-out coffee in the trash and took a shower. After the shower Tony had already gone down to the workshop. Well. Okay then. Situation normal.

 

*o*O*o*

 

_ “So, I think we should talk.” _

 

_ “So, how about the other night then?” _

 

_ “You know, I’ve been thinking about the other night…” _

 

_ “How would you feel about some stress relief?” _

 

It had been almost two days, and it was taking everything in Steve to keep pretending that nothing had changed. Sometimes he thought that Tony was also eyeing him back, with Tony he just never knew. 

 

Steve was almost sure that Tony would be receptive should he make a move, but there was always this niggling doubt, remnants of the days of five foot nothing. One thing he was sure of - the sex they had was good, and kinky wasn’t something just anyone could deliver - not even for Tony Stark.

 

How to approach the subject was another matter entirely, but as too often was the case with Tony, he didn’t have to.

 

After battling a bunch of C-level baddies yet again, adrenalin still pumping, as evidenced from the manic grins they were all sporting, Tony whispered over the comms, “You skipped your blowjob yesterday. Are you cashing in both today?”

 

Assuming they were on a private line Steve replied, “My room, twelve minutes,” and to the others, “Debrief in twenty.”

 

By the time they made it back to the Tower he had several plans and back-up plans and even more fantasies, but what it boiled down to, in the end, was a quick frenzied blowjob, Steve’s pants (the same ones that necessitated frequent manscaping) mid-thigh, Tony still in full armour sans helmet, on his knees.

 

“It’s fucking tight in the armour, any chance at reciprocity?” Tony got out between panting and sucking.

 

“Make it quick and we’ll see.”

 

He gripped Tony’s hair with his red gloves at first, but he couldn’t get a good grip, so he just ended up holding Tony’s head and fucking into his mouth. When he came, Tony gagged and sputtered a bit.

 

“We’ve got four minutes. Let me get some of the armour off…”

 

Steve put a hand on Tony’s shoulder to keep him on his knees for a bit longer .“We’ll be late.”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“I do.” Steve smiled.

 

They both stopped panting, but Tony’s demeanour still had that feverish glint to it. Steve stroked his hair.

 

“You’ll just have to wait a bit longer, right?” He searched Tony’s eyes, but the other man wasn't looking at him. “Right?” he repeated quietly. 

 

Tony dragged a deep breath in, exhaled and then nodded. “Well, it’s not like I can tent the armour.”

 

Steve helped Tony up and kissed him deeply. Tony moaned. The idea of Tony’s poor erect cock in the tight confines of his armour sent a frisson of excitement through Steve which he viciously tamped down - unlike some other people, he could very easily tent his pants.

 

*o*O*o*

 

The debrief was relatively short, because Steve didn’t want Tony to totally cool down. He was not surprised to see that even though Tony wasn’t one hundred per cent in the game, he wasn’t more distracted than during countless other debriefs in the past either. Tony had his helmet on and visor closed though, so Steve couldn’t be sure.

 

“Iron Man?” Steve had to repeat himself at one point.

 

“Oh? What? So sorry, I was catching up with my day-time soaps,” he quipped and grinned mischievously as his face plate popped up.

 

_ Oh that little… _

 

The man did want to play, that much was certain. Steve made a show of pointedly ignoring the blatant lie and went on with the brief.

 

“Iron Man, a word, “ he uttered after they finished.

 

“Uh-oh,” Clint said. “Daddy’s mad,” he faux whispered and then winked at Tony. “Good luck!”

 

When everyone was gone, Steve and Tony just stared at each other; Tony’s gaze slowly losing the mischievous glint only to be replaced by the heat of anticipation.

 

“I’m sorry, Sir, if I was insolent earlier,” he tried, not quite hitting the right cadence for true remorse.

 

Steve snorted. “Don’t even try. You sound like a student in a principal’s office.”

 

Tony grinned. “How about - Please, spank me, daddy!”

 

That was even worse. “Stop it! If I am into role-playing, it’s neither of those scenarios.”

 

“Oh, thank fuck!”

 

They chuckled.

 

“Shut up or I’ll shut you up myself.” Steve stood up.

 

“Yeah?”

 

For a moment, Tony looked so hopeful that Steve had to push down his own wistful sense of hope. What he hoped for was very different to what Tony did, he reminded himself viciously... God knew how, but Steve managed to sound stern when he said, “Go take a shower and report to my quarters in thirty.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Tony was so clearly suppressing a grin that Steve’s lips twitched.

 

“And Tony?” He couldn’t wait to take that man down a peg. “Don’t touch yourself.”

 

For a second Tony didn’t react, but then said quietly, “Well, the other night you told me I couldn’t, so I haven’t.”

 

Steve felt a pang go through his body. “Yeah?” he breathed.

 

“Yeah.”

 

*o*O*o*

 

Steve’s hands were shaking.

 

“Would you like something to drink?” Steve asked and then wanted to hit himself. “I don’t have anything alcoholic though.”

 

He turned, only to see Tony’s excitement turn into a frown and then that congenial mask he wore for social occasions.

 

“No, that’s okay. I’m not thirsty.”

 

Steve smiled slightly. “You’re lying, aren’t you?”

 

Tony returned the smile. “Just a bit.” There was a brief pause. “What’s up? I thought we were going to…?”

 

“Yeah…” Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “I was planning on it, but then it occured to me that we should talk first.”

 

“Okay? You want to sit down for it?” Tony asked deceptively lightly. “Unless it’s a really short talk?”

 

“Ah, no. No, sitting down is a good idea.” They sat on the L-shaped sofa and Steve noted that, even though quite good at concealing it, Tony was oddly tense. “No, Tony, it's okay. You're taking it way too seriously. It’s nothing like that, I was just making up some plans… Fantasizing really.” He laughed self-deprecatingly. “And ran into some problems. So no, it’s nothing serious. In fact, let’s just agree from the start that wherever this goes, whatever we're doing now, we’ll always stay friends first, everything else second, right?”

 

For a moment, Steve thought that Tony looked almost sad, but a moment later he was smiling easily. “Of course, Steve. Friends. Always.”

 

Steve sighed in relief. “Good, okay. So the thing that occurred to me…” He tried to pull himself together. “I just thought that as sexy as it is to wrangle all sorts of promises out of you in the heat of the moment, it would probably be best if we lay down some ground rules first.”

 

“Ah, kink negotiation.” Tony smirked. “Very well. My hard limits are caning, whipping and humiliation. Drawing blood, burns. Bruises that appear in the course of holding down or pressing too tightly are fine. Most toys are good; gags, plugs, vibrators. Restraints can be enjoyable. I usually also cite public humiliation as a hard limit, but I know you're discreet. Also, considering the nature of this relationship and that we're on a team together, I would prefer if it remained secret altogether.”

 

As much as it pained Steve, he nodded. “Can you name some things you especially enjoy?”

 

“Well, you already hit the main one - orgasm control and denial. I also prefer being praised to scolded and punishment only in the form of funishment.”

 

Steve chuckled. “Is that a word?”

 

“It is.” Tony grinned. “Now what about you. Anything I should be aware of?”

 

Steve thought a bit. “I don’t know really. The only thing I can think of is that I haven’t actually done anything like this before and if I do something that feels really bad for you, or even just something that doesn’t work for you, you tell me immediately.”

 

“Which brings us to safewords. You know about traffic lights colour system?”

 

“Yes, that will work.” Steve had researched the topic extensively the same day he’d sucked Tony off, so he would know what they were doing if Tony agreed to be… fuck buddies. Steve secretly, really, really hated that word. “One more thing. You said that since I forbade you touching yourself, you haven’t done it. Did you mean it?” Steve had to swallow, because even the mere idea of it, Tony having abstained all this time, while Steve took increasingly longer and more frequent showers these past two days, was an instant turn-on.

 

“I did.” Tony’s eyes were smoldering as he gazed into Steve’s eyes.

 

“I didn't,” Steve told him honestly and Tony swallowed. “Got off to the idea of you not being allowed to, in fact. Repeatedly. So, I’m feeling all validated now.” Steve grinned for a moment. “But as much as I would love for you to keep this up, it would put a distinct stop-gag to your love-life. I mean, I obviously can’t tell you not to date and should you meet someone you -”

 

“No, that’s okay. I keep finding myself too busy for dating these days anyway, so this current arrangement between us is perfect for now.”

 

_ Sweet mother of God.  _ Steve felt almost giddy with excitement - what Tony was agreeing to was essentially an exclusive relationship!

 

“But you have to promise to tell me the moment you find someone you really like and we’ll stop. The last thing I want to do is to stay in the way if there’s a chance for you to be happy.”

 

“Unlikely.” Tony’s smile was slightly crooked as he nodded. “But thank you. I’ll tell you if I need to end our arrangement.“

 

Steve continued. “And obviously I’m willing to do the same. I'll tell you before I start dating again. It’s only fair.”

 

Tony’s eyes flashed with something unreadable. “But don’t you want to date casually…”

 

“Sure.” Steve smiled easily. “I’ll let you know when I find someone.”  _ I’m hung up on you anyway _ , he didn’t add. For a moment he stared at Tony. “So…” he continued, feeling a slow heat starting to pool at the pit of his stomach. “About the denial. What’s the longest you've gone without?”

 

Tony’s eyes darkened, but he went on in a normal tone, “I’ve never actually played beyond short sexual encounters before. But If I’m busy with SI or am on an inventing bender I don’t even think about it much. I might’ve gone a week in these circumstances, but I don't know what it would be like when there’s an active game.“ He shrugged. “Normally I do my business every night before bed. Morning if I have an all-nighter.” He winked.

 

Which meant… That at the moment his body probably felt it was somewhat overdue. Steve swallowed.

 

“Well, I believe with the one you failed to deliver yesterday, you owe me two blowjobs.“

 

“Yeah, well, I was waiting for you to approach me. How long would I have waited if I hadn’t stepped my game up?“

 

Steve smiled dreamily. “I almost wish you’d waited longer. How long do you think you’d hold off before succumbing to your libido?”

 

Tony huffed. “I’d never wait that long for anyone, not even you, mister. I always know what I want and what I want, I get.” He smirked insolently as if covering up something.

 

Steve let it go. He’d probably been apprehensive about approaching Steve too. Neither of them wanted to ruin their friendship, after all. He tried to work the joke. “Not anymore you don’t.” He smirked. “You get what I allow you. Or did you forget that no one touches you but me? Or that you get to come only if I want you to?”

 

He gave Tony a slow once-over and was was gratified to see that his eyes were dark pools of desire and his pants tented.

 

“Strip,” Steve said.

Tony gave a slow smile as he started unbuttoning his shirt and by the time he touched the button on his fly, Steve was waiting with bated breath. Slowly, Tony opened his fly to reveal… bright red underwear?

 

Steve grinned, beckoned him over with his crooked finger and when Tony stepped closer, he put his hands on the red-covered strip on his hips and brought his lips to nibble at Tony’s waist. He caressed the skin under Tony’s pants, circled it, slid his palms to cup his ass cheeks only to draw his face away in surprise.

 

“Is that..?”

 

“A thong? Yes.” Tony grinned. “You like it?”

 

Steve grinned back and quickly pulled Tony’s pants off. He proceeded then to caress every bit of red silky fabric (as much of it as there was anyway) until Tony’s erection was straigning against it and he was panting.

 

“Want it off?” he asked, bunching the thong’s fabric up in his fist behind Tony’s back and pulling the front taut against his cock.

 

Tony groaned. “Yes, please.”

 

He loved to see Tony naked, kneeling and waiting between his legs while Steve was still mostly dressed. This time, it was slower, Tony was taking his time on Steve’s cock and after he groaned his release, he encouraged Tony up on the sofa for a post-orgasmic cuddle. Kissing Tony was addictive. 

 

“You going to touch me today?“ Tony asked, breathless.

 

“I am touching you.”

 

“You know what I mean, dumbass.”

 

“Tsk-tsk. Mind how you talk to me,” Steve tried his stern voice again. “You can’t want it that bad yet, you told me you’ve done a week. Or did you lie?”

 

For a moment Tony stopped breathing. “You’re not going to make me wait a week, are you?”

 

Steve smirked. “We’ll see. Do you have anything important you have to do today?“

 

Tony swallowed. “With mom ‘we’ll see’ always meant yes, even though she usually forgot what she’d promised, but with dad it meant ‘stop bothering me, Tony’, so I’m not really sure how I should take your answer.”

 

For a moment Steve wanted to rant and rave at Tony’s dead parents, but then he ruthlessly pushed it down. There was nothing he could do about the past. The only thing he could do, was make sure Tony knew exactly how amazing, how special he was. But this probably wasn’t the right time. Tony didn’t want the failings of his parents acknowledged.

 

“It means exactly that, Tony. We will see what happens. I’m not telling you that I haven’t decided yet, but it probably also depends on your reactions, so nothing is set in stone.”

 

For a beat, Tony was quiet. “Thank you for explaining.” And then the moment was gone and he continued, “I have to assemble the latest Stark Pad circuitry, work on some designs for R&D, and check Nat's bites. She had some handling problems last time. Nothing too strenuous.“

 

“Yeah? Sounds complicated to me.“

 

Tony huffed. “Could do it with my eyes closed.“

 

“So you won’t mind if I join you? I won’t get in the way, I just want to monitor.”

 

“Monitor?” Tony raised his eyebrow. “Monitor what exactly? How I play with some form of electricity?”

 

Steve chuckled. “I want to try something that I'm not sure about.“ To cover his nerves, Steve put his hand next to Tony’s cock and caressed the skin there.

 

“Oh?” Tony said absently as if he’d stopped listening.

 

“Yeah. You know shibari?”

 

That caught Tony’s attention. “You want to try some rope on me?” he said quickly, excitedly. 

 

“Yeah, you’ve done that before?”

 

“Not really, not like that.” He paused. “Fuck, Steve.”

 

Steve had planned on asking for Tony’s opinion, but the surprised awe was answer enough. “Ideally, I would keep you in ropes all the time,” he continued, feeling warm and tingly inside. “But that’s probably not realistic,” he finished ruefully and was gratified to see Tony’s pupils dilate. “How many hours were you planning on putting in at the workshop today?”

 

“Three at the minimum, but maybe five, it depends on how well it all works out.”

 

So Tony had wanted to work into the night again. Steve sighed, but nodded. “Let’s make it four at the most, unless it turns into an emergency, but in that case we’ll abort the game.”

 

Tony mulled it over and nodded in agreement.

 

“Have you had lunch?” Steve continued.

 

Tony groaned. “So that’s what it’s all about? Making sure I eat and sleep? What are you? My mother?”

 

Steve wasn’t really sure Tony’s mom had been all that concerned about his sleeping and eating in the first place, but again decided not to get into it. Instead, he circled Tony’s cock and gave it a firm tug. Tony groaned, but the quality of it was distinctly different from before.

 

“Hush, baby,” Steve said. “You already gave me power over your sexual gratification, you can’t expect me to not want to take care of you in other ways, too.”

 

For a minute, Tony didn’t answer, and Steve thought he’d gone too far, but then Tony just said quietly, “Thank you.”

 

They were quiet for a beat.

 

“So? Lunch?” Steve repeated.

 

Tony sighed. “No, didn’t have time for a lunch break before the call to assemble.”

 

“Alright then.”

 

“What, you going to take me out for lunch?”

 

“Stop talking.” The truth was Steve hadn’t decided yet. He would love to, but he wasn’t sure how smart that would be, since neither of them had ever done anything like that before. 

 

What he did do, though, was reach for Tony’s face, cupping it firmly in his hands and kissing him into a pliant and needy mess. He then helped him up, saying, “Stand straight, place your feet shoulder width and put your hands behind your head. Don’t move.”

 

For a second Tony only blinked stupidly, then positioned himself as told and said quietly, “That’s a one eighty.”

 

Steve only smiled in response. Then reached under one of the throw pillows on the sofa they were sitting on, and took out a bundle of red hemp rope. Tony’s eyes widened in surprise. Steve smirked. He’d purchased it at a specialised store just yesterday, disguised with a baseball cap and huge dark sunglasses.

 

He was unpracticed, only tried it once on himself just in case (not even suspecting that he’d be trying it on Tony so soon!), but since he had eidetic memory and was generally pretty good at all sorts of crafts, he knew what to do and in what order.

 

He quickly looped the middle part of the rope behind Tony’s neck and knotted it together in the front, slightly above the nipples. A quick nipple licking, teasing and biting interlude later (Tony gasped and shuddered very prettily) he made three more knots with the last one just above the base of Tony’s erect cock.

 

“You want me to suck it?” Steve asked, brushing the cock with the rope lightly. Tony’s hips bucked forward.

 

“Please.”

 

Steve hummed. Then he got to his knees and inspected the distances and proportions and went on to tie a knot into each length of rope separately. This bit was tricky. If he miscalculated it could turn uncomfortable at best and unpleasantly painful at worst. He let the knots dangle one on each side of Tony’s testicles and then tied both lengths together again a little further down. Hopefully it would sit more or less behind the sack later.

 

When he stood to move behind Tony, Tony half exclaimed, half whined, “Steve!“

 

Steve made sure his smile was heard in his voice. “You wanted me to suck you, right? I'm so sorry, totally forgot.“

 

Tony huffed indignantly. “How many times have I blown you? And how many orgasms did I get in return?“

 

Steve grinned. “Wasn’t that the deal? You blow me at least once a day and you get to come whenever I want?”

 

Tony sucked in a breath sharply. “So you keep reminding me. Lucky I didn’t sign it in blood.”

 

Steve chuckled, but didn’t reply. Next, he pulled the rope from between Tony's legs and, carefully measuring, started making more knots into it. To finish the first part of his harness off, he looped both lengths of the rope into the loop running behind Tony’s neck and started connecting the front and back parts of the karada together.

 

“Tell me if it’s too loose, but be careful, you might want to have it really tight now, but keep in mind that you will be wearing it for hours.”

 

Tony swallowed. “Okay.”

 

The slightly unsteady quality of Tony's voice was music to Steve's ears and he nuzzled into his neck. “I love the way you smell,“ he said and pressed a kiss there.

 

Was that too much? Steve wasn't sure, but decided not to worry about it. For now Tony was his, and he was going to compliment him if he wanted to. He would compliment Tony, take care of him, and show him how special he was. For a moment Steve stilled and closed his eyes.  _ Why can’t I have this for forever _ ?

 

“Fuck, Steve.”

 

“Not too tight?”

 

Steve had just finished off the sides and the slack rope previously dangling between Tony’s legs was now keeping snugly to his skin, and when Steve crouched down to check it, he was surprised to see that the two lengths around Tony’s cock had the knots exactly next to the testicles for maximum stimulation and so was the knot at the anus.

 

“Define too tight?” Tony’s voice was slightly higher than usual.

 

“Let your hands down and move around a little.”

 

Tony could move with no problems, except for the bobbing and leaking cock which was swaying so prettily unsupported.

 

“Fuck, Rogers,” Tony grunted. “I really need to touch myself.”

 

"Yeah, I might want to touch you too." Steve's voice was hoarse.

 

"Please?" Tony whispered.

 

Steve’s heart was in his throat as he stepped up to him. With one hand he cupped the back of Tony’s head, with the other he held the rope knotted at the small of Tony’s back to keep some distance between their lower bodies, and then he kissed him. Steve kissed him with all his love and passion and tenderness, because Tony was gorgeous and precious and for a little while, he was also Steve’s to do with as he pleased.

 

Almost immediately, Tony moaned, grabbed Steve’s biceps and tried to smash their pelvises together, but Steve was so much stronger that there was really no chance of him succeeding and he just keened quietly.

 

“Not yet, darling,” Steve said as he stepped back. “Get dressed.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Part four is in the works. Cheer me up, it will come quicker? ;)


End file.
